


Hopeless

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Wilford's attention has been caught and he tries to persuade Dark to let him keep his new pet.





	Hopeless

“Can we keep it, Dark? Pretty please? I’ll take good care of it!”

The grey, monotone being apparently known as Dark pinched the bridge of his nose, the strange, staticky aura pulsing as he gave an exasperated sigh, his outline fuzzy and shifting rapidly from blue to red. “Wil, he’s a human fucking being. No you can’t _keep_ him.”

The pastel-covered psychopath with the strange pink mustache, Wil, pouted, sticking his bottom lip out, bouncing slightly. “But Daaaaaaark! He’s so pretty!”

The man they were discussing, some poor, unfortunate soul who had unluckily attracted Wil’s attention, sat kneeling on the floor, his wide, tear-filled eyes darting back and forth between the two beings, completely immobile with mute terror. It wasn’t as if he could move or say much anyway – the ropes that were far too expertly woven around his body, tightly cinched and restricting his breathing, took care of that, the cloth ball shoved in his mouth and lips sealed over with duct tape muffling every noise he made.

He couldn’t help the terrified whimper, flinching back and curling in in himself, breath coming in rapid, harsh pants through his nose as Wil laid a hand on his head, carding his fingers through his hair. His body trembled, and he stared up at Dark, silently pleading with him with his eyes. Wil’s fingers continued to rake through his hair, massaging over his scalp and clearly trying to get him to relax, frankly producing the opposite effect.

Dark raised an eyebrow, crinkling his face in obvious disgust at the pitiful display. He looked away, dragging a hand down his face and shaking his head before said hand began waving in vague expression, the other held behind the being that _radiated_ power’s back. He fixed Wil with a pointed look. “Are you _actually_ going to take care of this one? Or am I going to need to get the Googles on clean-up duty again, which you _know_ they won’t be happy about.”

Wil was bouncing again, a hopeful look on his face. “Yes! _Please_ Dark, it’s been so long since you’ve let me have a pet!” His fingers stilled, clenching briefly in promise.

He was fully panicked now, unable to stop the stream of desperate, muffled noise that escaped him as he began to pull at the ropes, jerking harshly. Wil’s fingers pressed down on his scalp again, this time as a warning. He stilled immediately, hunched over and sobbing, eyes squeezed shut. He could _feel_ Dark’s disapproving, repulsed glare itching along his skin, making him tremble that much more.

Another sigh, this one sounding defeated. “Fine. But he’s staying in your room. And please, clean up _properly_ when you get bored – don’t give me that look, you know you will. I don’t need bloodstains on the walls again. Now please, get him out of my sight.”

Wil’s hand left his head, and he opened his eyes, confused. Didn’t Dark just say…? He saw Wil kissed the other on the cheek, grinning broadly, before he spun back around to face him. He immediately shrunk back. Wil’s hand returned to his hair, stroking and soothing, the other cupping his chin and forcing him to look up. “Didja hear that! You’re gonna be staying with us for a while!”

“Wil, what did I say?”

“I’m getting to it, Darkipoo!” Wil bent down to place a quick peck to his captive’s nose. And then the hand in his hair tightened, and he was being _dragged_ away, Wil whistling a happy tune as he let out a strangled scream from both pain and fear. He kicked out, flailing around and trying to dislodge his hand, but that just made Wil tighten his grip further. He dragged him to a room that was far too pink and far too bright, depositing him in the middle before moving back to close the door.

And when Wil turned around with a gleaming smile and eyes much too bright to belong to a sane man, he knew it was hopeless.


End file.
